


Invictus Endgame

by SusanMM



Category: Poetry - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: Watching the climactic final battle scene in Avengers Endgame, I was reminded of William Ernest Henley's "Invictus."





	Invictus Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476908) by William Ernest Henley. 



Battered, bloody, and bruised,  
Tenacious, truculent,  
The Avengers do not quit.  
Their heads are "bloodied but unbowed"  
They do not wince nor cry aloud.  
Their muscles are sore,  
Their bones are weary,  
Yet they fight on.  
Thanos cannot win.  
They'll not permit it.  
"Failure is not an option."  
Tenacious, truculent, defiant,  
The Avengers fight on.


End file.
